


Wymiana

by AngelsDream



Series: Ich siła [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, S4E15, Spoiler dla odcinka "Śmierć odpoczywa", Łatka do odcinka "Śmierć odpoczywa"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDream/pseuds/AngelsDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przecież Castiel i Tessa powinni byli ze sobą porozmawiać, prawda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wymiana

Czy jest coś gorszego niżeli śmierć? Życie, jeśli pragniesz umrzeć.

— Seneka Młodszy

 

Opustoszały nocą park nie zachęcał do spacerów, mimo to na jednej ze słabo oświetlonych alejek – poprzedzone charakterystycznym szelestem – rozbrzmiały ciche, rytmiczne kroki. Castiel, nie zwracając uwagi na migoczące od jego obecności latarnie, przystanął, a następnie wsunął dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza. Rozejrzał się uważnie wokół. Wybrał jedną z pustych ławek, siadając na niej sztywno. Z typową dla aniołów obojętnością ignorował wilgoć osadzoną na powierzchni drewna oraz przejmujący wiatr. Nie odwrócił głowy, gdy padło pytanie, zadane w przestrzeni gdzieś za jego plecami:

– Jesteś z siebie dumny, aniele?

– Jestem dumny z niego – odpowiedział natychmiast.

Bez trudu rozpoznał Tessę. Była szczególnym żniwiarzem, nie tylko z powodu wybranej formy, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że kiedyś niemal przeprowadziła duszę Deana na drugą stronę. Gdy anioł skupiał uwagę na esencji swojej rozmówczyni, mógł odszukać znajome ciepłe wstęgi światła, charakterystyczne tylko dla starszego z braci.

– Nie wierzę, że chcesz mu pomóc – śmiało stwierdziła, przechodząc do przodu. Teraz mogła patrzeć wprost w błękitne oczy naczynia, które wykorzystywał Castiel. – On jeszcze się łudzi, że to druga szansa, ale…

– Ostrzegłaś go przed nami – przerwał jej, przechylając głowę. Przypominał dziecko. Niewinne, nieświadome i proste, ale żniwiarza nie mógł nabrać.

Był niezachwianą wiarą, nieskończonym posłuszeństwem, ale przede wszystkim siłą, ślepą w oddaniu sprawie. To, że schował się w ciele prostodusznego, naiwnego człowieka, wykręcając los Jimmy’ego jak brudną szmatę, tylko pogłębiało irytację Tessy. Śmierć zwykle z nikim nie igrała, nie tak. Zazwyczaj, o ile Niebo i Piekło nie zaczynało swoich wojenek o słuszne racje… Patrząc z jej perspektywy, między aniołami a demonami nie dało się dostrzec wyraźnych różnic. Buta oraz przekonanie o własnej wyższości nad wszystkim, upojenie możliwościami czy mocą, charakteryzowało obie strony. Owszem, demony bardziej rozsmakowały się w chaosie, gdy ich świetliści oponenci cechowali się raczej fanatycznym umiłowaniem porządku, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku o wiele za często wychodziło na jedno.

– Gdybyście zostawili tę rodzinę w spokoju, Dean nie stałby przed wyborami, których żaden człowiek nie jest w stanie udźwignąć – szepnęła, a jej miękki, niski głos zabrzmiał jak ostrzegawczy warkot.

– To zostało zapisane na długo przed jego czy nawet twoim istnieniem – oznajmił Castiel, po czym wyjął dłonie z kieszeni i oparł je lekko na swoich kolanach. Jego ruchy zdradzały niepokój, który Tessa postanowiła drążyć dalej. Odgarnąwszy pasma długich, ciemnych włosów na plecy, pochyliła się do przodu. Zacisnęła wargi, świdrując anioła zimnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Wiedziała, że w takiej chwili najbardziej przypomina paskudną zjawę, której tak bardzo obawia się wszystko, co żywe. A przecież ona była zaledwie mostem.

– Zabraliście mu spokój, ty i twoi bracia, nieważne, o której ze stron pomyślę – sarknęła. – Wzięliście życia przodków Deana, ale również jego i Sama, po czym uczyniliście z nich rekwizyty w swoim marnym, pierzastym teatrzyku – kontynuowała spokojnie.

– Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – zapytał, mrużąc powieki. Powietrze wokół nich zaczęło pachnieć ozonem, a Łaska Castiela odczuwalnie zapulsowała gniewem. Był bożym wojownikiem, nie powinien pozwalać, by strofował go byle potwór.

– Muszę czegokolwiek chcieć? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, z rozmysłem naśladując przechylenie głowy. Gdzieś w oddali z trzaskiem pogasły latarnie, ucichł nawet wiatr. Jakby park skurczył się do tej ławki i ich rozmowy.

– Nie byłoby cię tutaj, gdybyś nie mogła niczego na tym zyskać – Przymknął powieki, wzdychając w łudząco ludzki sposób. Być może właśnie to skłoniło ją do muśnięcia palcami jego podbródka. Gdy schyliła się bardziej, stykając swoje czoło z jego, oszołomiło ją bijące od anioła ciepło. Nie wycofała się jednak, ale on też nie uciekał. Nim musnęła ustami, suche zaciśnięte wargi Castiela, ostrzegła:

– Chcę tylko, byś uświadomił sobie swoją arogancję. Dostrzegł, co mu odebraliście. Śmiem twierdzić, że jesteś jedynym aniołem, którego ma szansę to obejść. Z demonami nie będę rozmawiać.

Po tych słowach zetknęła ich wargi ze sobą. Pocałunek w niczym nie przypominał tego, który podarowała Deanowi. Choć niósł tę samą falę wspomnień, nie był słodki ani przyjemny. Gdyby oceniać go ludzką miarą, przypominałby wymuszony uścisk dłoni. Mimo to, Tessa drżała, przepychając wciąż wyraźne emocje Winchestera w kierunku Łaski anioła.

Przypomniała sobie, jak bardzo Dean początkowo z nią walczył. To, jak bał się zostawić swojego ojca i brata, ale w końcu zrozumiał, że oferuje mu tylko i aż wytchnienie. To była jego szansa, by trafić w lepsze miejsce. Niczego mężczyźnie nie obiecywała, a jednak zaufał jej. Umiała to docenić.

Potem przyszła ta dusząca, ohydna ciemność demona, który ostatecznie wepchnął duszę Deana z powrotem w pustą skorupę udręczonego ciała. Dalsza droga łowcy była pasmem porażek, rozczarowań i ogromnego bólu.

Tessa odchyliła się powoli. Castiel patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami gdzieś zupełnie poza nią, być może nawet obserwując tamte chwile przez pryzmat czasu i przestrzeni.

– Tęsknił za mną. Zabraliście mu to, do czego miał prawo – przypomniała. – Wciąż chcecie przywłaszczać sobie jeszcze więcej i więcej, bez względu na konsekwencje czy równowagę. – Oburzenie sprawiło, że jej głos załamał się na ostatnim słowie, tracąc zwyczajną płynność.

Powiedziała to, co chciała powiedzieć, co powinno zostać powiedziane głośno.

Wyprostowała się, gotowa do odejścia.

Nagle poczuła na swoim nadgarstku parzący, silny uścisk. Z niebieskich oczu wyparowała pozorna łagodność, gdy ich spojrzenie skupiło wprost na niej.

– Śmierć niczego nie daje za darmo. – Anioł szarpnął i po raz pierwszy jego potęga stała się tak namacalna. – Nie chcę długów – wyjaśnił. Łaska Castiela zamigotała wściekle, rozsadzając żarówki dotąd ocalałych latarni.

W szarówce zbliżającego się świtu ta przedziwnie zaplątana w uścisku para – żniwiarz i anioł pogrążeni w dyskusji nad jednym ludzkim istnieniem – stwarzała wrażenie czegoś niedoścignienie ulotnego. Gdyby ktokolwiek uchwycił ich na obrazie albo fotografii, byłaby to pełna napięcia statyczna poza, gdzie każda zmarszczka na czole lub w kąciku ust wyraża więcej od słów.

– Spróbuj potem powiedzieć, że z nim igrałem – warknął, a następnie zaledwie dmuchnął w kierunku żniwiarza.

Tessa zawyła wściekle, próbując uciec przed bólem. Anioł nie zaatakował jej, nie chciał, by cierpiała, jedynie przytoczył migawki z chwil w Piekle. Gdy zmęczony, zbrukany krwią demonów oraz własnych braci, przedzierał się do duszy Deana. Rozkaz był jasny: za wszelką cenę wyjąć ją z Otchłani, a następnie uzdrowić, po czym wtłoczyć w złożoną od nowa powłokę.

Od pewnego momentu już nie chodziło tylko o wypełnienie polecenia.

Nie wiedział, czy Tessa będzie umiała to dostrzec, a tym bardziej zrozumieć. Krzyk uwiązł w gardle istoty, gdy ta zwiotczała pod wpływem kolejnej fali wspomnień i zatoczyła się na niego. Pozwolił, by oparła się o jego ramiona, a nawet przysiadła na kolanach. Instynktownie otulił ją Łaską, by – bezpieczna w kokonie anielskiej mocy – mogła dojść do siebie. Mimowolnie pomyślał o tym, jak obca wydawała się ta obecność w porównaniu ze stłoczoną w jego uścisku esencją Deana Winchestera.

– To były katusze… – wyjąkała niepewnie, wciąż jeszcze wycieńczona całą sytuacją. – Płonąłeś bólem, aniele – dodała, nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

– Zostałem wyróżniony – powiedział stanowczym, spokojnym tonem. – To był zaszczyt. Móc uratować taką duszę przed przeistoczeniem się w demona, przed całkowitym zatraceniem i sprofanowaniem; sprawić, by człowiek tak przesiąknięty prawością, wrócił do życia, było wystarczającą nagrodą za tamto cierpienie. – Błękitne oczy zamigotały uwielbieniem.

Tessa nie sądziła, by to cokolwiek zmieniało, usprawiedliwiało nieczyste zasady, którymi kierowało się Niebo w tej przedziwnej rozgrywce z kulminacją w postaci apokalipsy. Jednocześnie przestała mieć wątpliwości co do samego Castiela. Przełknęła gorycz, która zebrała się na jej języku, na myśl o tym, ile będzie śmierci na ścieżce tego anioła, jak wiele pomyłek i potknięć, zanim wszystko się wyjaśni.

Strzepała z siebie jego wyrozumiały, prawie współczujący dotyk, po czym wstała.

– Przez moment ta dusza była także moja, nie zapominaj o tym, Castielu, aniele Pana – ostrzegła.

Zniknęła bez żadnych słów pożegnania. Słońce zaczynało się pojawiać nad linią horyzontu. Uratowana tej nocy pieczęć oraz schwytany potężny demon na ułamki sekund straciły znaczenie wobec zachwycającego piękna świtu.

Urzeczony tą chwilą, Castiel rozluźnił dotąd sztywne plecy. Pozwolił swojemu naczyniu odetchnąć głęboko, na moment jego twarz przestała przypominać maskę, a zaczęła wyrażać całą gamę odczuć. Nim mógł się tego wystraszyć, usłyszał wezwanie od jednego ze swoich przełożonych. Z szelestem przypominającym cichą modlitwę lub szum skrzydeł, zniknął, wzbijając w powietrze drobiny potłuczonego szkła.


End file.
